Memories
by axel2893
Summary: Her cries grew louder as the memories faded. Her sorrow was so great she couldnt even stand. She had lost everything...  Rated M for gore and content. I only own my OC not L4D characters
1. Chapter 1

_"Run Rayden...RUN!" Emery screamed as the tank bore down on them. She pulled the little boy towards whatever she could think of that would provide saftey for her and the child. "Come on baby you have to run! We're almost to the safe house!" _

_"Im tryin' mama!" He yelled, tears running down his face. She could feel his grip on her hand getting looser as they dodged the beast. She wouldnt be able to hold onto him for long. The others in her group shot at the monster furiously until he finally collapsed. Rayden's hand finally slipped out from hers and he fell when she came to a stop. She whurled around, gripped him up and they both broke down in tears. She couldnt keep doing this..._

_"Emery! Are you guys ok?" John said as he rushed to thier sides. The shotgun wrapped around his shoulder was still smoking and the heat burned her tears away as they hugged. "John...we cant keep this up! We need to contact help!" She wailed into his chest._

_"I know baby but theres nobody ot help. We have to make it to the outpost on our own. Now come on we have to keep moving before another tank comes...or worse." And with that they started on once again. The rest of the walk to the safe room was pretty easy, only a few commons. About an hour after sundown they finally saw the red door. With a sigh of realief they all ran towards the safety that was within. Emery was the first to hear the crying._

_"John wait! Do you hear that?" She whispered, holding Rayden close. They all stopped and listened to the sorrow that eminated from the safe house. It was the tell-tale sign of the women they feared more then any tank or even the savage hunter...it was a witch. _

_Emerys heart sank. They where so close! This was the last safe house before they reached the outpost, and they couldnt even be safe. They had been running for 3 weeks and they couldnt even catch a break. She could feel the anger build up inside her as they creeped up to the door and peered inside._

_She could see the young girl rocking in the corner. This one had to only be about 15 years old...maybe younger, with her dirty blond hair covering her face. The demonic cries that came from her continued undisturbed as Emery took in her ripped, blood stained clothing and horribly long talons that sprang from her fingers. They backed away from the room and huddled in the corner._

_"What are we going to do? We need to get past her in order to get to the outpost." Jackie, a young girl in her mid-teens, said looking horrified. _

_"I dont know...we cant kill her we dont have the ammo...maybe we could lore her out, then sneak in." John suggested, looking around for an object that he could throw from a distance._

_"Thats not going to work Jo-" Emery was cut off by horrible growling comming from inside the building. Terrified she looked around for her son, only to find him inside with the witch._

_"RAYDEN!" She yelled as the small boy walked up to the girl. He stopped, startled by the noise. Unfortunatly, it also startled the witch. _

_With a horrifing scream she sprang up from her spot and lunged at the child. Emery ran into the room just in time to see the witches talons tear into his chest, ripping out his heart._

_"NOO! RAYDEN!" she screamed in anguish as the witch continued to rip the small boy to shreds. John ran in, firing his shotgun at the womens head, missing every shot._

_"Damnit!" He yelled as the witch turned her attention to the man. Nobody even had the time to react as she jumped and dug her claws into his face, killing him instantly. The whole world seemed to slow as the creature slaughterd the rest of the group, then finally turning to face her. Thinking as fast as she could, she grabed the axe that Jackie had dropped when she was impailed, and swung with all her might. She missed, and the witch bit her arm as Emery tried to dodge her claws. With another swing she hit her dead on, killing the infected with a blow to the head. _

_Already the bite on her arm started to burn but he barely felt the pain as she ran to her son. The witch had turn his chest apart but oddly had left his face untouched. _

_"Rayden...my baby..." She cried as she held the lifeless body of her son close to her chest. _

Her cries grew louder as the memories faded. Her sorrow was so great she couldnt even stand. She had lost everything...


	2. Chapter 2

She could still see his face forever burned into her memories. A child no older then the age of 4. He had no idea why hte crying women made them all so nervous, he just wanted to help. She had just left him to die. She hd a whole new body now. Talons where her finger nails should be, hair longer, and volcal cords that could only make a few sounds. Her body had become gaunt and her skin far paler then it normally was. Her once chocolate hair was now a pale grey rats nest. All she could ever do was cry and whine about the son she will never see again, and this angered her. How could this happen to them? They where so close to freedom...SO close to being with the people they loved, but the bitch in the safe room had to fuck things up.

This wasnt fair! She had become the thing she and everyone else in the world hated...a witch. She heard how the flu changed people, bringing unbearable pain and a ravonous hunger, making you lose your humanity entirely. But apperently it hadnt taken full effect on her yet, maybe it never will. The walls of the safe rooms told stories of special infected being captured by the military but she never read about them taking witches.

It had only been a few hours since she was bitten, and already she looked like one of them. The change had happened so fast and painless she didnt even realize it while she grieved over her sons body. In fact it didnt even bother her that she was changing it was just the grief. The unrelenting sorrow over what she had witnessed. The same image kept playing through her head, the image of the person she loved more then anything in the world getting ripped apart. Over and over she kept seeing that monster ontop of her son, ripping his chest open.

The grief once again over took her and she screamed out with her new voice.

All she could do was watch as the sun and the moon took turns lighting the sky as the same pictures played through her head. She was starting to forget who the little human was in her dreams that made her heart ache so much. The only thing she could remember about him was the name that kept ringing in her subconience. RAYDEN.

She could remember that she had been sitting here for three sun downs and she was getting hungry. But when she went to move she could hear a little voice sreaming "MAMA! HELP ME! MAMA!" over and over in a voice that was no longer formiliar. Again the tears came but now in anger instead of grief. Why could she no longer remember someone so important that thier death was forever imprinted in her brain?

She could hear growling comming from outside of the room that she had called her home for the past 3 nights. The sound made her cries stop for a moment. Again the growl emerged from right outside the door. She could see the faint shadow of hooded person on all fours outside the door. The name hunter came to her mind from some where that the infection hadnt touched.

The hunter crept closer growling louder, as if on her scent, and she tensed. She hadnt met a different infected yet...or at least that she could remember, and the sound of the creature intreged her. She cautiously let out a small cry to see how the hunter would react. The sound of her cry made him stop in his tracks. She could see him prepairing to pounce and she automatically growled. The sound came out loud and menicing, but the hooded creature refused to be scared away. She readied her talons, spreading them wide as he jumped.


End file.
